


Закон равноценного обмена

by dzenka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война сломала Джона. И не только физически.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закон равноценного обмена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equivalent Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137765) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



Как-то вернувшись домой, Джон обнаруживает, что Шерлок начертил круг преобразования размером со всю квартиру.

Разумеется, он не мог занять только гостиную. Слишком осмысленное действие. Не говоря уже о том, что это пройденный этап: в прошлом месяце Шерлок так и поступил. Сдвинул в угол кресла с диваном и телевизор, а все книги разложил стопками по периметру, перечеркнув надежды на тихий вечер с газетой.

Сегодня Джон натыкается на край круга, едва переступив порог, и с трудом сдерживается от того, чтобы наорать на соседа, который расхаживает туда-сюда, уткнувшись в книгу, и рассеянно вертит в пальцах мел.  
\- То, что ты этим не пользуешься, не значит, что это бесполезно, - заявляет он, не поднимая глаз. – Кроме того, мне нужно проверить, возможно ли воссоздать точные условия побега Джонсона.

Быть может, ему стоит отомстить – превратить все эксперименты с частями человеческих тел в уголь. Это несложно: передвинуть атомы углерода, отделить железо, кислород и водород. Но в таком случае Шерлок окрысится на несколько дней, а то и недель кряду. Это ведь Шерлок, и дуться он умеет мастерски.  
\- Извини, - говорит Джон. – Не знал, что вселившись сюда, стану помехой.

Тот бросает на него раздраженный взгляд.  
\- Об этом я предупреждал до твоего переезда.

Верно. При первой же встрече он так и сказал: «По ночам я играю на скрипке, порой молчу по нескольку дней и рисую круги преобразования по всей квартире. К последнему, по крайней мере, вам не привыкать, поскольку вы были Государственным Алхимиком до того, как вас комиссовали. – И добавил после долгого изучающего взгляда: - Из-за ноги и плеча».

Он все вычислил верно, пусть и не до конца, а Джон тогда слишком поразился, чтобы возражать против остального.

Теперь-то он возражает, но понимает, что такое не совсем справедливо.  
\- Ладно, - отвечает он. – Я наверх. Зови, если понадоблюсь.

Шерлок в ответ только утвердительно хмыкает и рисует символ воды рядом с холодильником.

 

\---

 

\- Ты только не подумай, что я пытаюсь что-то разнюхать, - начинает Лестрейд таким тоном, что сразу ясно: все в точности наоборот, - но почему ты можешь совершать преобразования не как все? Без кругов и прочего?

Джон смотрит на Шерлока, который вписывает улики в простейший круг распознавания, чтобы выяснить наверняка, какие именно компоненты использовались.  
\- Долгая история, - скупо улыбается он. Однажды он пытался рассказать обо всем Гарри, но сорвался, даже не добравшись до встречи с Мэри. И предпринимать еще одну попытку, находясь с Шерлоком на месте преступления, он не собирается.

\- Извини, - отвечает Лестрейд. Что бы там ни говорил детектив, он довольно наблюдателен. – Если не хочешь рассказывать, не нужно.

\- Пока нет. Быть может, в другой раз. – В этот момент Джон почти не лжет.

 

\---

 

Большую часть жизни Джон считал, что знает о любви все. Он слышал поп-песенки, видел глупые романтические фильмы, встречался с женщинами. Мэри была алхимиком, она работала с почвой, камнями и скалами, изменяла их и разрушала. И именно она первая пригласила Джона на свидание. И какое-то время казалось, он прочувствовал эту избитую истину о том, что обретаешь крылья и свое место в жизни. Ей нравилось ужинать в столовой при свечах, а после патруля – выкурить хорошую сигару. Джону нравилось, как она пробегает рукой по его коротко стриженым волосам и как улыбается – будто рвется наружу что-то яркое и прекрасное. Командование столь тесные отношения не обрадовали, но Джон плевать на это хотел. Он был счастлив.

Недолго.

Вот чего он не знал: любовь может уничтожить, может растерзать. Конечно, были поп-песенки и фильмы и на эту тему тоже, но ему все казалось, в реальности так не бывает. До тех пор, пока не пришлось сидя на пропыленной дороге сперва констатировать смерть Мэри, чья кровь заливала ему ботинки, а после – записать время ее смерти трясущимися, непослушными пальцами.

 

\---

 

\- Едва ли следует винить меня за действия других, - с мрачным видом заявляет Шерлок.

\- Прекращу, когда ты прекратишь выводить их из себя, - отвечает Джон. – Ты же понимаешь, что это значит нарываться на тумаки, верно? – он складывает кисти рук вместе, а затем опускает их на сломанное плечо Шерлока. Заставляет кости срастись, как будто вообще ничего не было. Чтобы не выдать себя перед пациентами, Джон работает, нарисовав медицинские круги на своих ладонях. С Шерлоком это не нужно: он все выяснил уже через сутки знакомства.

\- Если бы ты пришел раньше… - начинает тот, глядя ему в лицо.

Джон возводит очи горе.  
\- Я ведь не нарочно медленней бежал, - говорит он. Рука Шерлока в его ладонях теплая, он чувствует ток крови в венах и артериях. До их встречи Джон алхимию совсем забросил, слишком уж неестественным было ощущать круг внутри себя. Это напоминало о том, что хотелось вычеркнуть из памяти.

\- Если заменить ногу на автопротез, эта проблема уйдет, - заявляет Шерлок. – Но ты слишком погряз в собственных мучениях. Она бы хотела, чтобы ты справился и жил дальше. – Его взгляд просверливает насквозь.

\- Не смей говорить мне о ней, - обрывает его Джон. О Мэри он Шерлоку не обмолвился ни единым словом, но попытка манипулировать раздражает куда больше, чем копание в его прошлом. – И больше никогда не пытайся этим на меня давить, - выпустив плечо, он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. – Так. Попробуй пошевелить рукой.

Шерлок крутит плечом ,сгибает локоть, проверяя, как срослась кость, и тщательно хранит безучастное выражение лица.  
\- Похоже, все нормально, - говорит он. – Спасибо, – и улыбается, скупо и натянуто.

 

\---

 

Ему не снятся ни Врата, ни то, что он увидел за ними. Ему снятся холмы Афганистана, бурые на фоне светлого неба. Снится запах волос Мэри – шампунь, моторное масло и солнце.

После переезда к Шерлоку Джону все чаще начинает сниться Лондон, его дождливые ночи и темные улицы. Снятся мертвецы в мрачных комнатах и заливающая ботинки вода, снится Шерлок, пружинисто расхаживающий по квартире и полный энергии города. Сны о войне, другой войне, постепенно бледнеют.

Порой Джон задается вопросом: неужели он утратил часть себя, чтобы получить вот это, попасть в мир Шерлока. Гадает, настанет ли день, когда воспоминания утратят остроту и резкость, превратившись в нечто расплывчатое, подобно детским увлечениям. Никогда прежде он так за них не цеплялся, но они необходимы. Это – напоминание: вот что ты потерял, и вот что оставил после.

 

\---

 

Вопросов Шерлок на эту тему не задает ни разу. Не говорит ни слова даже в тот момент, когда только-только все понял и разглядывает Джона с таким воодушевлением, что того бросает в слабую дрожь. Быть может, детектив желает докопаться до всего сам, считает жульничеством просьбу рассказать.

Но это вовсе не значит, что Шерлок прекратил за ним наблюдать. Порой он просит выполнить какое-нибудь простенькое преобразование, лишь затем, чтобы посмотреть на движения рук. Сует нос в историю болезни и медкарту, когда Джон попадает в больницу. Не единожды Майкрофт намекал, что за информацией о прошлом Джона Шерлок обращался к нему напрямую.

Джон подозревает, что старший Холмс знает правду о его способностях. Наверняка не он единственный попытался. Не он один _увидел_.

Подобная увлеченность должна беспокоить, перспектива, что все раскроет кто-то, способный использовать это против него, должна пугать. Но быть в центре внимания Шерлока приятно. Приятно, что именно его тот считает интересным. Приятно думать, что однажды его полностью познает и поймет столь гениальный, блестящий и невероятный человек.

Джон одинок уже слишком долго.

 

\---

 

_Требуется помощь. Приходи немедленно.  
ШХ_

Разумеется, это значит, что Джону три часа придется стоять в мусорной куче, пока Шерлок роется в поисках конкретного осколка яичной скорлупы, который должен вывести на шантажиста. Джон держит фонарь и пытается не думать ни о том, как сильно устал, ни о том, что по лодыжке, кажется, ползет червяк, ни о том, что ничего не ел с самого утра, потому что в клинике был загруженный день.

Шерлок либо ничего не замечает, либо ему просто нет дела.

Когда-то Джон смотрел, как Мэри перебирает движки, улыбаясь ее ругани вполголоса, брызгам моторного масла на лице и той радости, которую у нее вызывало урчание ожившего под ее руками двигателя. Он совершенно не разбирался в машинах, но при виде ее энтузиазма становилось тепло. Мэри тогда буквально светилась, и Джон любил ее еще больше.

Шерлок тоже весь светится.

Он, черт возьми, только что не вибрирует от энтузиазма, и Джон не может оторвать взгляд даже на секунду. Детектив подносит к свету крохотный обломок, скорее всего напрочь забыв о присутствии Джона.

\- Мы искали вот это? – спрашивает он, пытаясь разглядеть то же самое, что видит Шерлок.

Тот хмыкает.  
\- Вероятно.  
Он тут же уносится прочь, а Джон срывается следом, пытаясь не отставать.

 

\---

 

В медвузе перед началом курса углубленного изучения алхимии им прочли лекцию о тех опасностях, с которыми предстоит столкнуться.

\- Здесь вы получите знания, бесценные для будущих врачей. Человеческое тело во многом напоминает механизм; химические соединения в крови – его топливо, кости – подвижные детали, нервы – проводка. Вы научитесь этот механизм ремонтировать, поддерживать в идеальном рабочем состоянии. И со временем будет так соблазнительно поверить, что знания и опыт позволят совершить куда больше того, чему вас обучали. Но это не так.

О трансмутации человека лектор так и не упомянула напрямую, но в этом не было нужды. Любой алхимик знал: есть черта, которую нельзя переступать.

Она оказалась права. Грань между тем, чему они научились, и воссозданием человеческого организма была столь тонка, что Джону порой представлялось, будто она балансирует на лезвии ножа. Ждущего, готового пустить кровь.

 

\---

 

Джон глубоко втягивает воздух, слегка пьяный от торопливого стука собственной крови. Шерлок рядом молчит, он весь напрягся, и в тусклом освещении кажется, что в глазах его появляется какой-то зловещий блеск.

Чуть дальше в проулке слышен тяжелый и торопливый топот подошв их преследователя.

\- Придется прорываться мимо него, - говорит Джон.

Кивнув, Шерлок начинает чертить круг – он никуда не выходит без мела, но времени нет. Джон ударяет ладонь о ладонь, прижимает их к земле и воздвигает стену между ними и убийцей, как раз в тот момент, когда тот открывает огонь. Часть тротуара Джон выдергивает прямо у него из-под ног. Они уносятся прочь, исчезают в ночи, и Шерлок ухмыляется, слыша несущиеся им вслед озадаченные проклятья и угрозы.

После Джон пытается вспомнить, как было там, в Афганистане, когда над головой свистели пули, а в жилах кипела кровь. Быть может, Майкрофт прав. Быть может, Джону не хватает всего этого, и несмотря на все, что пришлось утратить, он хочет вернуть то чувство.

 

\---

 

\- Расскажи мне о ней, - просит Шерлок однажды утром, когда Джон спускается вниз.

Джон еще толком не проснулся и ничего не понимает.  
\- О ком? – двигаясь на автопилоте, он тянется к чайнику и пакетикам с заваркой.

\- Мэри Морстен, - отвечает Шерлок. – Сосредоточься.

Джон застывает, схватившись за ручку чайника.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я о ней рассказал? – он даже представить не в силах, зачем Шерлоку это понадобилось. Быть может, тот и так уже знает все его тайны и теперь желает получить подтверждение собственной гениальности. Быть может, ему зачем-то требуется сыграть на эмоциональной уязвимости Джона, надавить, чтобы выудить какие-то другие сведения.

\- Ты был в нее влюблен. Ее смерть вызвала сильнейший эмоциональный отклик, - отвечает Шерлок, не сводя глаз с его лица, видя насквозь, считывая каждое мелькнувшее выражение. – Я хочу понять.

Боже ты мой, Шерлок – единственный из всех, кого он знает, способен решить, что должен изучить любовь. От подобной абсурдности тянет расхохотаться. Подмывает солгать или сбить с толку, сочинить какую-то правдивую историю. Воспоминания о Мэри – единственное, что у него осталось с тех пор, как содержимое ее шкафчика переправили родным. Это – та его часть, которой Шерлок не может взять и потребовать поделиться.

\- Мы познакомились, когда она пришла с жалобой на засевшее в ладони стекло… играла в баскетбол с американцами и упала… когда я обработал рану, она сказала, что я миляга, - наконец произносит Джон. – А потом предложила встретиться.

Шерлок слушает с неусыпным вниманием, а Джон рассказывает о коллекции лаков для ногтей, картонной коробке, полной крохотных бутыльков, которую она доставала только по особому поводу. Рассказывает о том, как она смеялась – громко и в нос, но все равно замечательно; это тоже было частью ее, и Джон любил этот смех. Пытается объяснить, как это – просыпаться рядом с ней по утрам и видеть солнце, играющее в ее волосах, и широкую улыбку. И то чувство, что он живет не напрасно, даже если все летит кувырком, даже если он не помнит, зачем он здесь и почему так важно, чтобы он отправился служить.

\- И что случилось потом? – спрашивает Шерлок, когда он добирается до конца, до сообщения по рации, от которого застыла кровь.

\- Она умерла у меня на руках. Ее подстрелили, - бесцветно отвечает Джон. – Шла война. Не удивительный конец.

Шерлок наклоняет голову набок, сохраняя все на свой «жесткий диск». Джон уперся взглядом в пол и прижимает ладони к глазам, прогоняя слезы. Чай он так и не заварил. Что ему сейчас нехорошо, Шерлок понимает через секунду.  
\- Да, это все, что я хотел узнать. Спасибо.

Кивнув, Джон поднимается, уходит наверх и, сев на постель, таращится в потолок. Из груди рвется, царапая горло, прерывистое дыхание, а он пытается уверить себя, что боль можно прогнать усилием воли.

 

\---

 

С тех пор, как он рассказал о Мэри, атмосфера на Бейкер-стрит несколько иная. Теперь, когда это больше не тайна, которую нужно тщательно оберегать от Шерлока, Джон чувствует себя спокойней. А Шерлок, в свою очередь, решает быть не таким уж невыносимым засранцем. Эксперименты теперь не загромождают всю кухню. Он реже срывает Джона с дежурства просьбами помочь. Не использует против него ни единого слова из рассказанного, даже то, что где-то в интернете валяются фото Джона со стрижкой-маллет.

Во всей истории по-прежнему остается белое пятно: время со смерти Мэри и до появления Джона в лаборатории Бартса. Он понимает, что Шерлоку хочется об этом узнать. Тот на удивление хорошо заполняет пробелы в историях, собирает воедино обрывки информации, но Джон дал ему слишком мало, чтобы составить полную картину.

И все же, слова вертятся у него на языке. Правда выплывет, это всего лишь вопрос времени.

 

\---

 

\- Она недавно была на стоянке. Видите следы на шнуровке и грязь на подошвах ботинок? – объясняет Шерлок, расхаживая по месту преступления. – Должно быть, оставила их после встречи.

Джон опускает ладони на тело, пытаясь понять причину смерти. С мертвецами работать сложней, чем с живыми, с ними все иначе. Однако он находит следы хлорида калия в кровеносной системе, скорее всего от инъекции в руку. Может ощутить прокол в коже.

Когда он отстраняется от убитого, Шерлок продолжает говорить.  
\- Сейчас доктор Ватсон подтвердит мою гипотезу касательно инъекции в плечо, - заявляет он.

И неважно, что этими словами он портит сюрприз всем присутствующим – этим делом занимается команда не Лестрейда, а другого инспектора, Грегсона, - потому что видеть, как работает разум Шерлока, с потрясающей быстротой восстанавливая картину произошедшего, невероятно.  
\- Ему сделали инъекцию в плечо, - произносит Джон. – Также в крови чувствуются следы хлорида калия.

Шерлок весь сияет, это прекрасно и одновременно тревожит. Джон улыбается в ответ, потому что невозможно не подхватить его хорошее настроение и то, как он увлечен собственным гением. Если начистоту, Джон должен признать, что подсел на это ощущение и отнюдь не слегка.

\- Похоже, я знаю, где скрывается ее поставщик, - говорит Шерлок, когда они уходят подальше от полицейских и их любопытных глаз.

\- Так чего же мы ждем? – спрашивает Джон в ответ, и они срываются с места.

 

\---

 

Порой Джон гадает, занимается ли Шерлок сексом, и интересно ли ему это вообще.

Насколько он может судить, желающих хватает. Начиная с Молли Хупер в первый день знакомства и заканчивая механиком автоброни с пальцами в пятнах чернил на той неделе. Их авансы Шерлок едва ли замечает. Работа, очевидно, всегда стоит на первом месте в его эмоциональной картине мира. Сама мысль, что Шерлок может быть искренне неравнодушен к кому-то, кажется странной, как будто Джон не в состоянии ее полностью осознать. Похоже, люди для Шерлока всего лишь ходячее вместилище любопытных улик.

С другой стороны, секс сам по себе не требует эмоциональной привязки. Джон полагает, что Шерлок им занимался хотя бы раз на пробу, возможно, в юности, когда учился в университете. Он может представить того, другого Шерлока. Молодого, с горящими глазами, готового бросить вызов всему миру и слегка неуклюжего, непривычного к собственным длинным конечностям.

Несомненно, тогда он был неотразим, так же, как и теперь. А вероятно, меньше. Джону по душе те, кто с легкостью управляет собственным телом и знает, чего именно хочет.

Впрочем, этого он толком не понимает сам. Мэри он любил с такой силой, что сам поражался этому чувству. Без нее Джон как будто отрезан, дрейфует по морю человеческих отношений. Он больше не знает, что искать во второй половине. И не знает, нужна ли она ему вообще, эта половина.

Быть может, именно поэтому ему нравится жить с Шерлоком, который требует многого, но не просит ничего, что Джон не готов дать.

 

\---

 

Джон понимает, что произошло, едва они переступают порог. Запах тот самый – кровь, свечной воск, испражнения и еще что-то неопределимое – он навсегда выжжен в мозгу. Его едва не выворачивает на пол при виде светлых линий аккуратно построенного круга и останков того, что пытался совершить трансмутацию. Алхимика разорвало надвое, ноги лежат у окна, голова и руки – рядом с диваном. А по центру круга – бесформенный ком органики.

\- Ты уже знаешь, что случилось, - произносит Шерлок. – Едва взглянув.  
Он говорит тихо, почти ласково. Джон не может понять, почему, но в последнее время он вообще с трудом понимает Шерлока.

Сюда их привело очередное дело, похищение, как казалось. Отец забрал детей и исчез. Теперь они знают, почему.  
\- Да, - отвечает Джон. – Дети умерли, несчастный случай, вероятно…

\- На озере, - вставляет Шерлок. Именно там нашлась одежда и следы крови на отмели. Тел не было. Они решили, что обнаружат их здесь.

\- … он хотел их вернуть. – К горлу подкатывает желчь, грозя задушить. Джон уверен, что Шерлок уже разобрался в произошедшем, но ему нужно сказать это вслух, нужно снять груз с собственных плеч. – Он пытался совершить трансмутацию человека и поплатился жизнью.

Замерев, Шерлок молчит долгую минуту. Обычно он носится по месту преступления, пытаясь воссоздать полную картину. Но сейчас ждет. Ждет, что скажет Джон.

\- Я в свое время выжил, - продолжает он. Нужно рассказать все без утайки, потому что больше не удастся собраться с силами. – Едва не умер, но в итоге лишился только части плеча и ноги. Вот цена знания о том, что за Вратами. – Он не в силах посмотреть Шерлоку в лицо. Ладонь, стискивающая трость, взмокла. – Нельзя создать душу из углерода, кислорода и азота, и уж тем более нельзя вернуть ее оттуда, куда все уходят, - Джон сглатывает. – Если бы алхимик выжил, ему бы тоже больше не понадобился круг.

\- Этому можно научить? – наконец спрашивает Шерлок.

Невзирая на боль в груди, от этого вопроса тянет расхохотаться.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Джон. – Не расплатившись, это знание не получишь, - он закрывает глаза, не в силах со всем справиться. Ему кажется, что после Врат он жил, одеревенев, отрешенный от чувств, а теперь кто-то полоснул его ножом, и наружу рвутся все эмоции разом. – Оно того не стоит, Шерлок. Даже не вздумай. Я знаю, для тебя это что-то новое, захватывающее, не исследованное, но если ты только попытаешься – наглупишь, как никогда в жизни. – Ладони крепко стискивают отвороты пальто, пальцы впиваются в шерсть. Шерлок смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице, а Джону хочется вывернуть его наизнанку, заставить понять. Хочется вывернуться наизнанку самому, чтобы тот увидел то изломанное нечто, что от него осталось.

\- Я спрашивал о другом, - говорит Шерлок. И нерешительно кладет руку ему на плечо, как будто пытаясь повторить действие, которое наблюдал, но сам не пробовал. Ее вес, близость к другому человеку успокаивают, пусть это и Шерлок, и Джону хочется придвинуться ближе. Ближе, потому что ему нужно вспомнить, что такое быть с кем-то живым, настоящим, с кожей, нервами, руками, пальцами, костями. Шерлок – единственный, кто теперь знает о нем все, и это что-то должно значить, пусть даже Джон и не понимает, что именно.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он. Заставляет себя разжать руки и выравнивает собственное дыхание. Шерлок не убирает ладонь, и губы его складываются в какое-то подобие успокаивающей улыбки, точно он понимает, что Джону это в какой-то степени необходимо.

И впервые за очень долгое время Джону кажется, что, может быть, где-то в глубине души Шерлок способен быть не равнодушным, что, может быть, тому есть до него дело.

 

\---

 

Джон почти ожидает, что теперь, выяснив всю правду, Шерлок прекратит столь внимательно его изучать, но этого не происходит. Тот, напротив, стал проявлять еще больше интереса. Он наблюдает не только за трансмутацией. Теперь он смотрит, как Джон заваривает чай, как пытается допросить свидетеля и как клюет носом в электричке. Джон надеется, что не обзавелся вдруг второй головой, сам того не заметив, поскольку понятия не имеет, что в нем Шерлок находит захватывающего.

Они по-прежнему ведут расследования, Джон вливается в лондонскую жизнь и впервые за долгое время чувствует странное, необъяснимое счастье. Он записывается к психотерапевту, новому. Какое-то время после смерти Мэри он ходил на консультации. Сидел на них молча все отпущенное время и теребил выбившуюся из рубашки нить под взглядом врача. Нынешняя совсем другая, с ней действительно хочется говорить.

Долгое время Джон ожидает расспросов о самой попытке трансмутации. Какими методами он воспользовался? Где ее проводил? Что получилось в итоге? Ведь это на самом деле величайший эксперимент в истории. Узнать человека так полно, что сможешь его воссоздать. Разве к этой мечте не стоит стремиться?

Но Шерлок ничего не спрашивает, и потому Джон не рассказывает о той покосившейся, грязной полуразрушенной лачуге, где работал. Не рассказывает, как вырезал круг ножом в земле. И о том, как очнувшись, увидел перед собой не-Мэри.

\- Вам нужно отпустить свое прошлое, - советует психотерапевт в то тихое утро, когда Джон говорит о Мэри и цвете ее глаз.

Он задумывается, крутит мысль и так, и эдак.

Она права, разумеется, и Джон понимает, что хочет, по крайней мере, попытаться. Он не забывает ничего, воспоминания по-прежнему яркие, но теперь ему легче. В груди не острая, мучительная боль, а глухая и тусклая. Быть может, это и значит исцелиться. Медленно собрать самого себя воедино, день за днем, осколок за осколком. Это непросто, но Джон понимает, что процесс ему нравится.

\- Куда собрался? – спрашивает Шерлок как-то вечером. Джон натягивает куртку и хлопает по карманам, проверяя, что ключи с бумажником на месте. – Твой сеанс назначен на завтра.

\- К механику насчет ноги, - отвечает он. Прежде он был не готов на этот шаг, но теперь время пришло. Он хочет поставить автопротез, ведь Шерлок быстрый бегун, и Джон не должен от него отставать.

Шерлок улыбается, слабо и неуверенно, как будто не знает толком, позволено ли ему радоваться этой новости.  
\- Эм, хорошо.

\- Буду поздно, не жди, - говорит Джон и улыбается в ответ.

 

\---

 

Когда он впервые целует Шерлока, все происходит очень просто. Ничего поразительного. Губы касаются друг друга, и, столкнувшись с Шерлоком носами, Джон смеется, не отрываясь от его рта, а тот кладет ладонь ему на щеку.

\- Только не думай, что я забыл про трансмутированную свиную печень в контейнере для сыра, - говорит Джон после. Они стоят в кухне, на столе недоеденный завтрак, а Шерлок все не отнимает ладонь от его затылка.

Шерлок закатывает глаза.  
\- Нужна неделя, чтобы определить…

\- Я не спрашивал, - Джон поднимает руки. – Не хочу ничего об этом знать.

А затем приходит смс от Лестрейда. Новое расследование. А это значит – такси, поездка на место преступления, погоня сквозь Лондон, и пусть все должно быть иначе, ничего не меняется.

 

\---

 

Быть с Шерлоком в отношениях – почти то же самое, что снимать квартиру на пару и расследовать преступления, только теперь ко всему этому добавляется секс.

Джон все так же волнуется за Шерлока. Они все так же ссорятся из-за того, что можно, а что нельзя делать с посудой. Шерлок все так же таскает его незарегистрированный пистолет. Все так же чертит круги преобразования в ванной. А люди, которые видят их впервые в жизни, все так же считают их парой.

Но теперь есть возможность запустить пальцы ему в волосы. Есть стоны Шерлока, когда Джон вбирает в рот его член. И есть новое, распирающее грудь щемящее чувство.

Оно, это чувство, немного пугает.

Порой во сне ему снова видится та дорога в пустыне, алая кровь под ногами, но теперь на обочине лежит не только изломанное тело Мэри. Когда Джон просыпается от этих кошмаров, готовый сорваться с места, жадно глотающий воздух, Шерлок обхватывает его за плечи, переплетает вместе их ноги в жесте молчаливого успокоения. О том, что именно происходит в этих снах, Джон ему так и не рассказывает. Впрочем, Шерлок наверняка обо всем догадывается самостоятельно.

Рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом лондонские улицы превращаются в поле боя, и Джон уверен, что и в этот раз конец не будет удивительным.

 

\---

 

\- Не бойся, - говорит Джон. – Я просто хочу задать пару вопросов.

Подросток – совсем еще мальчишка, похоже, ему не верит. Его трясет, он напуган и выставил нож. Джон старается не делать резких движений, держит на виду обе руки. Глухие переулки – не место для подобных дискуссий. Любой потеряет способность взвешенно мыслить, если его припереть к стенке, и уж тем более – тот, у кого вообще нет никакого опыта.

\- Врешь, - откликается мальчишка.

\- Я не собираюсь… - начинает Джон, и тут за спиной парня раздается резкий звук. Всего лишь кошка, наверное, но этого хватает, чтобы он отвлекся и не заметил бросок вперед и удар в грудь.

В первый момент он ничего не чувствует, но затем боль взрывается под ребрами. Джон падает навзничь, а пацан с ножом улепетывает прочь. Удар спиной оземь выбивает из легких воздух. Зрение мутится по краям, дыхание становится мелким. Он знает, что теряет кровь слишком быстро, но не может сосредоточиться, не может. Бегут секунды, минуты. Вернувшись в Лондон, Джон считал, что умрет в одиночестве, но теперь странно думать о таком вот конце. Набрякшая рубашка липнет к коже, земля жесткая, и в воздухе висит слабый запах гнили.

\- Джон! – окликает кто-то… Шерлок… а затем на грудь ложатся, пытаются остановить кровь, его руки.

Джон не может пошевелиться. Не получается, не хватает сил. Шерлока хочется схватить за плечи, зарыться носом ему в волосы, но он слишком далеко.

\- _Идиот,_ \- говорит он. Ругательство настолько для него характерное, что губы Джона раздвигаются в слабой улыбке. Шерлок нависает над ним темным пятном на фоне сереющего неба. Сухие потрескавшиеся губы прижимаются к губам.

А затем все заливает белым.

 

\---

 

От: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Кому: mycroft@dsux.org  
Тема: записи

Я знаю, что у тебя есть доступ к его наработкам. Мне нужна копия.

ШХ

 

От: mycroft@dsux.org  
Кому: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Тема: На: записи

Ты знаешь не хуже моего, что его работа – полный провал.

МХ

 

От: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Кому: mycroft@dsux.org  
Тема: На: записи

Я гораздо умнее и не допущу тех же ошибок.

Передай мне наработки, Майкрофт, или я расскажу Матушке о Боливии.

ШХ

 

От: mycroft@dsux.org  
Кому: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Тема: На записи

Шерлок, в угрозах нет никакой необходимости.

Записи тебе передадут на следующей неделе. Будь добр, постарайся не наломать дров.

МХ

 

От: mycroft@dsux.org  
Кому: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Тема: Возьми трубку.

Я понимаю, что ты терпеть не можешь браться за мои поручения, но ты ничего не добьешься, не отвечая на звонки. Прекрати это ребячество.

МХ

 

От: mycroft@dsux.org  
Кому: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Тема: Мне надоели эти игры.

Да, ты можешь ускользнуть от слежки, я впечатлен. Но мне действительно нужно с тобой поговорить.

Матушка тоже встревожена.

МХ

 

От: mycroft@dsux.org  
Кому: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Тема: Прекрати

Ты ведь понимаешь, что я найду тебя, рано или поздно.

МХ

 

От: glestrade@met.police.uk  
Кому: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Тема: Новое расследование

Заходил к тебе. Миссис Хадсон сказала, что ты давно не появлялся. Куда ты провалился?

Если это тебя заинтересует, появилось новое дело. Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко, но нам действительно нужна твоя помощь.

-Лестрейд

 

От: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Кому: glestrade@met.police.uk  
Тема: Авто-ответ: Новое расследование

Если вы получили данное письмо, значит, я не появлялся на своем сайте уже две недели и занят куда более интересным делом, чем ваши крохотные смешные проблемы.

Второй вариант: я мертв. И в том, и в другом случае, от меня ничего не добиться, так что можете проваливать к черту.

Последнее тебя тоже касается, Майкрофт.

ШХ


End file.
